Of Stardust and Kisses
by EternalPandemonium
Summary: A collection of KHR drabbles and oneshots.  You X Various
1. Spanner: Dense

You were walking down the hallways of the Vongola base when you heard some explosion up ahead.

The said explosion belonged to a certain blonde mechanic, whom you really love.

You opened the door and caught him sitting with his back faced yours, probably working on his laptop. By your right stood a malfunctioning Mosca.

"Spanner! What happened?"  
>"Mosca just needs to be repaired," he said with a lollipop in his mouth, and without looking at you.<br>"Are you busy?"  
>"Hmm."<br>"Seems like it. Then I won't disturb you anymore. Ja."

You closed the door and stood for about half an hour. You were really confused. He's been like this for the past few days. Why is he treating like you like that? What have you done wrong? Sometimes you wonder if you are really his girlfriend. All he does is tinker his beloved Moscas. There was never really a time when the two of you would bond together.

"Idiot Spanner. He never really liked me, huh? I wonder if we're on this relationship because I wanted to. Maybe because I forced him? I don't know! Fuck this."

With your irritation, you marched for the kitchen and ate some instant curry.

* * *

><p>The door suddenly opened, and your head shot up only to see Spanner, surprisingly, without sucking his dear lollipop. You quickly resumed your match with the curry and ignored the mech.<p>

He prepared his food and sat down next to you. Both of you were busy chowing down your own food, so neither of you was speaking, thus, making the atmosphere awkward. As soon as you finished yours, you stood up, only to be grasped by a strong hand.

"Don't go yet."  
>"I'm finished Spanner. Plus, I have something to do," you said as sternly as possible.<br>His grip on your arm tightened, "I finished my work early to be with you. Shouldn't you be doing the same, too?"  
>You turned to face him and shot a glare, "I was, Spanner! I was! But all you do is to be with your Moscas! You never have time for me."<br>"Don't tell me you're jealous with a Mosca?" he managed to say in a monotone voice.  
>"So what if I am? You know Spanner, sometimes I think that you never really loved me. Sometimes I think that...I can never replace a Mosca in your heart."<br>"You know that you're being overly dramatic, right?" he said coolly.

And that does it. You somehow managed to break free from his grasp and went out the battlefield. Why oh why could he be this dense?

* * *

><p>After some senseless walking, you found yourself in a hallway between the second floor and third floor. You decided to rest your body on the railings of the stairs and ponder about what happened earlier. Did you just break up with him? You don't know anymore. You tried to cry your heart out but your effort was fruitless. There wasn't a single drop on your cheek. Was crying even this hard?<p>

Suddenly, arms snaked around your waist. The owner of the arms rested its chin on your left shoulder. You held its arms with compassion, for you need not to recognize the person close to your heart. It was him. The one who kept you awake at night. The one whom you shared your dreams with. The one you loved deeply.

"Spanner..I-I'm..."  
>"<span>(name)<span>, I'm sorry...for everything. Please stay..."

You can't resist that sexy voice of his. You can't resist his charm. You can't resist anything about him. You're just too damn charmed and crazy all over him. No doubt you were under his bewitching spell.\

Spanner then planted kisses on your neck, trailing down to your collarbone, and then to your shoulder.

He held both of your shoulders and turned you around to face him.

Blue orbs met (eyecolor) ones. The next thing you knew is that your lips are crashing against his. It was your first kiss. Who knew first kisses were this sweet? Literally sweet. As your tongues travelled inside each other's mouths, both of you were indulged in the taste of strawberry flavour, thanks to Spanner's lollipop.

You decided to hang your arms around his neck, and his left held your waist, while his right caressed your (haircolor) hair. Both of you were savouring this moment, neither stopping.

After several sloppy kisses, you decided to end it. Both of you were panting heavily and you, blushing madly. It was then you realized the things he had done for you. It was also then you realized that you were the denser one all along.


	2. Mukuro: Pancakes

"Oh. My. God."

You were staring at a whole pile of flapjacks towering on supposed to be the dining table. You saw Mukuro eating one of those...things.

"Good Morning (name)~"  
>"Mukuro...what is...this?"<br>"Pancakes."  
>"Of course I know it's pancakes! But..."<br>"I made them for you, kufufufufu~"  
>"But why?"<br>"Nothing in particular. I just want to make this morning beautiful, that's all."  
>"Awww you shouldn't have. I'm not hungry anyways"<p>

But your stomach says otherwise.

"On second thought maybe I should grab a bite."  
>"Help yourself...kufufufufufu~"<p>

* * *

><p>You sat down next to him and started eating. It was actually pretty good! While you were greedily chomping the pancakes, you were smiling inside. You were really touched that Mukuro knows your favourite morning food. It was a start. Nothing could make that morning better.<p>

"Hey (name)?"  
>"Whfffffft?"<br>"What if I told you that the pancakes are mere illusions and I used garbage to make them steady bodies?"

You spat out all that was inside your mouth. You rubbed your tongue disgustingly, obviously affected by what Mukuro said.

"**YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-**"

Before you can even finish your retort, Mukuro's hungry mouth captures yours.

In just a nick of time, both of you were desperately tilting your heads side to side and shared a sloppy kiss. You were savouring his delicious scent of butter and sweet syrup.

He stopped kissing and feasted for your neck instead. You shot your head up for approval and to make him comfortable. While he was kissing your neck passionately, his hands went to work. You felt his right hand move up to your skirt then inside your panties. You squirm a little upon the contact of his hand to your skin. You felt him smirk between his kisses when he realized how wet you were.

He inserted a finger inside you and this made you let out a sweet and soft moan. He inserted it, and then pulled it out. He repeated this which caused you to speak his name softly.

"Mukuro~"

He then decided to insert two fingers. This made your eyes diluted. You were enjoying this odd sensation when he groped your right breast by his left hand and started to massage it. He stroked it furiously and with so much passion, going in rhythm with his right hand. You never felt this good in your entire life.

He stopped. He pulled your panties off you and made you sit on his lap, facing him. You can feel his hard organ wanting to enter you, only the cloth preventing this. He can no longer take his excitement and decided to pull down his zipper and reveal his hard member.

The next thing you knew is that you were sliding on him up and down. Kisses, moans, groans and screaming of each other's names were shared that precious time between the two of you.

You two finally went into climax and both of you practically screamed in pleasure. After that he lifted you off him to pull out his member. He zipped his zipper shut, rested you again on his lap and then laid back on the chair. Both of you were panting heavily.

You put your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry (huff) for tricking you (huff) earlier," he said while ruffling your (haircolor) hair.  
>"Don't (huff) worry. I'm not (huff) mad. Besides (huff),<strong><em> it's worth it.<em>**"

Then the door of the kitchen suddenly creaked open.

* * *

><p>This is for <strong>Makujita <strong>! Hi there! Hahaha. Sorry if it's not what you expect it to be. I really have difficulties in writing this one. Anyways...enjoy! 3


	3. Squalo: Question Part 1

It was close to evening when loud voices echoed through the whole Varia mansion.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! Fuck you and your dumb brain, trash! Go fuck yourself!"  
>"Shut the fuck up, Shark Boy!"<br>"Who says you can order to shut the fuck up, huh woman? I'm the one superior between the two of us!"  
>"I can do whatever I can want, grandpa!"<br>"Who're you calling grandpa, tomboy?"

You found yourselves screaming at each other because of your "dumb" question. There's really no malice attached, just a pure question. As you were practically throwing insults across the room, the other members of Varia cover their ears in annoyance, in the exception of Xanxus. He was chugging down his wine.

The moment you were about to open your mouth to trash talk Squalo, a steak came flying and lands a slap on your face. You removed the steak and wiped your face, only to be surprised that the captain also received a blow on his head: a shattered wine glass tangled on his hair.

"Be grateful I wasted those to shut you two up, scums."

Xanxus had this deadly aura looming over him. He wasted his precious babies just for you two to shut up. Uh oh. This is bad. Really bad. So the two of you decided to go to the lounge and get out of his sight. Who knows what Xanxus will do to you two.

The two of you sat down on both ends of the sofa, increasing the distance between. You sniffed the air and almost choked of the intensity of the smell of wine. No doubt it was coming from Squalo. It was your habit to sniff the air, maybe because you were always checking for troubles. Well, it was quite a bad habit. Squalo says you're looking like a dog.

You decided to take a look at him and were surprised to find him removing bits of glass on his head, and ignoring the fact that blood was gushing from it. You were really amazed on how he can ignore such wounds. But this is not the time for admiration!

So as the instinct of the one appointed for the medical affairs in Varia, you immediately took your shirt off, leaving you in bra, and damped the cloth on his bloody head. He was literally an inch away from your breasts.

"V-Voi! What the hell are you doing?" he asked with an obvious flush on his cheeks.

He suddenly yanked himself away from you but you managed to hold on to his head and plopped him to his original position, but only nearer. You were actually expecting a stronger grip from him, but he seemed weaker. Maybe from blood loss? Or from the power of blush? You don't know. Squalo found his face being squished between your breasts.

"Oh be still! You can suffer from blood loss you know?"

As you were finishing the work on his head, you can feel your chest area heat up. You look down to see Squalo's face as ripe as a tomato.

The next thing you know is that you and he were kissing each other. Apparently, Squalo pinned you down on the sofa and then he kissed you. You were perplexed at that moment for the silver-haired assassin never as in never really displayed this kind of affection towards you. You closed your eyes and savoured the moment, for it was your first kiss. At first he was harsh, biting your lips, but as it went on, he moved to a softer phase. One thing came to your mind. He was a great kisser.

He suddenly stopped kissing you and the moment you opened your eyes, a different side of Squalo was revealed.

His eyes full of lust, face still flushed and his breathing really fast.

"I-I'm sorry I had to do this. You made me."

"I-It's all right. I really...e-enjoyed it," you stated with your face distorted of shame and shyness.

That time you were the one to kiss him. You were showing him that you want him to continue, and you don't care of the consequences. He understood the meaning behind your actions and started French kissing you. His hungry mouth pressed against yours. You let your mouth slightly open to let his tongue in. Your tongues explored each other's, and the two of you kissed each other with passion. As his hand dived for your panty, a loud bang emanated from the door.

"(name)-chan, Squ-chan, dinner's almost ready! Don't worry, boss won't be joining us tonight! He's already in his room," Lussuria shouted behind the door.

You both stood up, surprised of Lussuria's greeting. You wiped your lips and so did he.

"W-We'll be right there Luss!

You bolted for the door and just stood outside, your back on the door, rewinding the scenario a while ago, when you felt the doorknob turn and the door open, leaving you diving towards the floor.

Bam!  
>"Ow! Who the fu-"<br>"VOI! What are you doing there you fucktard?"

He offered you a helping hand and you quietly took it, with your head casted on the right side. You couldn't look at his face. What the hell is happening to you?

"(last name)!" no answer.  
>"(last name)!" no answer.<br>"VOOOOI! (last name), are you a fucking deaf?" no answer.  
>"(first name)..." this time, he said it normally.<br>"What the fuck Squalo don't shout at me!"  
>"Are you a fucking retard? What the hell is wrong with you woman?"<br>"Maybe if you didn't kiss me then I won't be like this!"  
>"W-What? Y-You enjoyed it!" his face showed different shades of red while he pointed a finger at you. And the bickering continues.<p>

By the corner of the corridor, the mist arcobaleno stood, holding a video camera and watching you two intently.

"This should make a good profit."

And all these happened because you asked Squalo if he was a woman.

* * *

><p>Waaaaaaaaah. Sorry for the late updaaaaate. I promise I'll make it up to you. T_T<p>

Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this part. It's only part 1. The 2nd part is yet to come. :)


End file.
